California kills
by ohmaygash
Summary: very much edited version of alone in the house with you. i took literature lessons from my aunt. i hope it helps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : renaissance

"You son of a bitch!"

The man ran towards me holding a baseball bat. He swung it to my head with much ferocity that will definitely destroy my good for nothing skull along with my good for nothing brain. Why did I even pick a fight with these morons? Oh yeah, they wanted revenge.

I swiftly ducked my head and raised my knee and it hit his groin. He roared in pain as he fell on his kness clutching his manhood for dear life. I slammed my fist into his face and he flew across the alley and fell on the floor unconscious. I sprinted towards the rolling bat and grabbed it. I turned around as I hit the man behind me square in the face. I heard a satisfying crack on his skull and he fell on the floor.

Dead.

I looked closely at the man before me. I literally squashed his left eyeball. And his nose looked deformed. i think his lip exploded from the impact. There was blood seeping through the back of his head. i took a closer look and saw that it was open. I felt sick. I looked at his right hand and I saw a dagger. I quickly got it and inserted it in my belt for future purposes.

I tore my gaze away from the dead corpse in front of me. It was beginning to make me hurl. And I couldn't puke at a time like this. It didn't make me feel so much guilt now than it was before. It wasn't my fault that they wouldn't leave me alone. These bastards don't even know who their messing with right now. I maybe 17 years old. But I have a lot of experience than these so called thugs. They don't even have the right to be called such from where I'm standing.

I raised my eyes to the 8 bloodthirsty looking men a few meters from me with KILLING INTENT practically written on their faces. I stared at each and every one of their eyes and I only saw one thing.

Bloodlust.

This is so unfair. I have a baseball bat and a dagger with me. Each one of those men had all sorts of weapons. Knives of all sizes. Daggers dipped in poison. Planks of wood .Some of them even had pockets full of needles and…spoons? That's just crazy. Kitchen utensils aren't supposed to be used as weapons.

I should give their leader a lecture, but he's halfway across the alley dead.

They were all glowering at me. They reached for their weapons as they were preparing for an attack. They are so screwed when I get my hands on them. I tightened my grip on the bat as I prepared myself.

I took a deep breath and held it. I licked my lower lip and glared at all of them

Better get this over with.

I sprinted to a large tough looking man without a shirt. He had big muscles and a hard looking chest. I looked at his face and saw he had a nose piercing and he was bald. I sprinted towards him with incredible speed that I didn't know i could do. At first he was taken aback but then he smiled roguishly and took one step backward apparently preparing himself.

I chuckled to myself. He's dumber than I thought. Doesn't he know? Big men fall easily. I hit my bat on his shin and I kicked him in the gut as hard as I could. He flew towards the wall with a crack. I didn't know if it was from the wall or his back but I didn't really give much thought to it. I still had 7 more "thugs" to deal with.

I chucked a brick at another one by a headshot, and I cracked his skull.

Dead.

I sprinted to each and every one of them. Kicking them there, hitting them there, stabbing him there. I pretty much got bored. The fight was almost over now. 2 more and I'm out of here. I got hit with needles on my arms and my left calf. I hissed in pain as I removed them all. Now I'm furious. Who in the right mind would fight with sewing materials? I slowly sank back to the wall panting like a puppy. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

I looked around and I saw 3 people lying n the ground unconscious, 2 dead with one slumped against the wall and one near the dumpster. I stood up when I saw the last 2 remaining men making their way towards me.

I stood up as I grabbed the dagger with my left hand and the bat with my right. I glared at both of them.

"Hit me with your best shot, you dead-last" I growled panting heavily as I wiped my bloody lip.

They froze and dropped their weapons and ran away tripping on each others feet. I chuckled to myself silently.

Good choice.

I dropped the bat and I spit in the alley.

I ambled my way out of the alley towards my house. It was a long and difficult walk considering my injuries. I hope Amma is asleep or I'm in deep shit. Dad wasn't at home. He was in Italy for a business trip. Did I mention that I've been staying with Amma and my dad for 5 years in California?. Well you see Amma got married to a rich business man named Conrad Carlisle when I was 12 years old. And we moved away from that house. Away from everyone I hardly even remember. I only remember some of their faces but its all blurry.

I only remember bits and pieces from my childhood though because I made myself forget everything that has happened. After we moved here in Cali I was so frustrated with Amma that I locked myself away in my room. I cried myself to sleep every night and I hardly ate anything at all.

Then one day I made myself forget. I made myself forget all of the people in that place and in that house. I made myself forget the time we rode a train and people were following us. I made myself forget that I had friends who loved me. I made myself forget absolutely everything. And I felt great. No troubles. No problems. I felt free.

After that I became the leader of one of the most gruesome and feared gangs in our town, EinoAi. Amma already knows about it. It was chaos when she found out. She almost had a heart attack. Apparently a cop told her about all of my bad records when they bumped into each other in a coffee shop. I took care of him.

He's there sleeping soundly in the cemetery.

Every night She keeps on mumbling in her sleep "what happened to my sweet boy?" well, newsflash. He's dead.

He died 4 years ago when we moved in this godforsaken place.

Amma didn't tell dad about it. She feared that he might try to send me to some another place again when he found out that I got into a street fight. He tried it once but I refused to go. He finally changed his mind after Amma talked him out of it.

I was at my doorstep now. I made a silent prayer and silently opened the door. i looked inside and I saw the lights were off. I sighed in relief. I turned around and I closed the door quietly. The lights turned on and I jumped out of my shoes. i took a deep breath and turned around.

Great.

Its Dad.

"Surprise Reyn-" Dad's happy expression turned into horror as he saw me. I looked around and I saw Amma who looked like she was about to collapse.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS REYNARD?" Dad shouted as he helped Amma on the couch. She looked like she was about to faint.

"I got into a fight" I said bluntly. What does he care? I wouldn't even get into a fight if he didn't drag me here. I wouldn't even be in a gang! He's always at another country with his business trips. I doubt he even gives a fuck about me.

"I gave you one chance Reynie, ONE CHANCE! And what do you do? You got into a fight again!" He said furiously.

I had enough of this! IT was his fault that my life is like this! I was at my boiling point right now and I exploded.

"Of course I got into a fight! Why do you think I'm the leader of EinoAi? I've been to fights worse than this. But don't worry I took care of them. Their sleeping snugly at the alley." I said smugly. I don't give a shit right now. I had enough for one day. I left them gaping at me with their mouths open. I made my way upstairs when I heard Dad shout

"Reynie! Don't you think even for a second this is over!" i turned around and saw that he was turning red in anger. I chuckled to myself. It was over before it even started you hag.

I went straight to my room and took a hot relaxing shower. I dried myself and put bandaids on my injuries. I stared at myself in the mirror and saw how I changed when I was a kid to now. I had muscles everywhere. I have a six pack that's hard as a rock and I'm 5'6 tall. My hair became a little longer and its naturally spiked up. I smirked. I'm tall, dark and handsome.

Dad's going to have trouble with fangirls if he sends me away again. He's going to have a fit if he finds out that I'm a playboy at my school. I chuckled as I dried my hair and put on a shirt and sweatpants.

I jumped on my bed and put my hands behind my head. I stared at the ceiling for a few hours. I realized that I couldn't sleep. I got the telephone and decided to call my bestfriend and also the co-leader of my gang, Brad Johnson.

I clicked talk and saw that someone was on the other line. I smirked. I put the phone on my ear and listened.

"long time no talk Rhonda dear"

"Ms. Perumal? Oh its so nice to talk to you again"

I heard a laugh.

"its Mrs. Carlisle now rhonda."

"right right, sorry. How's reynie?"

A moment of silence was heard. I heard a cough on the other line.

"that's the reason why I called dear" said a troubled voice.

"why? What happened?" the woman's voice turned serious, yet worried. Who was this woman? And why was she worried about me? I don't remember having any relatives. I'm an orphan!

"can he stay there for a few weeks? I'm afraid he's starting to get on his father's nerves"

"oh dear, I'll call Mr. Benedict. Hold on"

I turned off the phone not hearing anymore of her betrayal. She would actually send me away?. Fine. If that's what she wants then good. I'll be happy to move out. I closed my eyes, letting sleep and drowsiness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: who are you supposed to be?

I heard a knock on the door first thing in the morning.

"5 more minutes!" I moaned.

The knock continued and it was getting on my nerves. Everybody who's in this mansion knows I don't like being woken up in the morning. I have my own time. I don't really care if I'm late for school.

I opened the door grumpily and saw Amma there scratching the back of her head.

"What do you want Amma?"I grumbled, half asleep.

"May I come in? I have some news to tell you" she frowned.

I moved so she could go inside. I closed the door and leaned on the wall with one foot over the other. "What news?" I raised my eyebrow at her while crossing my arms. I knew what was coming anyway. I watched in amusement as she stumbled over her words.

"you know we love you Reynie-" I snorted.

"but your making it hard for us. And no parents in the world would want their child in danger. But you Reynie. You're in danger everywhere you go. You're the part of a gang! and worst of all you are the leader and your only 17 years old!" she growled.

"so your sending me away?" I said. I turned my gaze to my pajamas. It suddenly became interesting to look at now. I was growing furious. How can she even think of sending me away! What kind of mother is she?

"its for the best Reynie. And I'm hoping they would return you back to the boy I loved. You'll have a great time. You will be reunited with Kate, Constance and Sticky!"

I snorted. "Who the in the world has name called Sticky?"

Amma frowned. "They are your bestfriends darling, don't you remember them at all?" she asked gently.

"if they were my best friends I sure would've remembered them now would i?" I frowned at her.

"It certainly has been a long time, maybe if you see them again, it would refresh your memory. Anyways, when we arrive there you won't be attending school anymore. You will have lessons with them every other day. Sort of like home school" She smiled

"but homeschooling is for losers!" I scowled at her in disbelief. First she drags me in Cali away from these bestfriends I hardly remember, then she shouts at me for being in a gang, then she sends me back! I have the craziest mother.

"pack your bags. Were leaving in an hour." She said as she stood up. She kissed my cheek and went out of the room and closed the door silently.

I sighed. Its only for a few weeks anyway. I got the phone and laid down on the floor. I called all of my members.

"guys, the Hag and the witch is going to send me away. Pray I make it out alive. I'm with a guy called Sticky."

They all guffawed at me.

"what're you gonna do boss? Whose going to be our leader?" asked Ryan

"I'm assigning Brad, try not to get in trouble" I joked.

"are you serious? That's what were here for!" Brad exclaimed. We all chortled at out skirmish.

"I gotta go guys, see you in a few weeks! I love you guys" I said. I am going to miss these freaks.

"we love you too bro! have fun with the chicks there!" we all laughed and hung up.

I packed all of my belongings and took a bath. I wore dark jeans, a white shirt that clung to my body that formed my abs and muscles and a leather jacket. I put on my black shoes and put on my police sunglasses. I went infront of the mirror and spiked my hair in its usual style. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I saw Amma waiting outside in the Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren. She was wearing a red silky dress that was until her mid calf. She had a white scarf over her shoulders and had black sunglasses on and she had those sparkly dangling earring she made me search the whole house for. I looked down and saw that she was wearing heels. She had her Chanel bag with her when she went inside the car. I saw Dad was already inside the car talking to someone in the phone. I took a closer look and saw that he was wearing a suit. I saw that the driver was already waiting for us.

I went at the back of the car and I placed my luggage inside. Mom and Dad were in front while I was at the back. I got my ipod and started listening to rock music. I bobbed my head to the music. Fat lip by Sum 41. I love this band. i changed the song to something more in my mood right now, so I switched to : The Hell Song by Sum 41. I saw that Amma was looking at me while moving her lips up and down. I scrunched up my face and I gave her the are-you-crazy-look. She frowned and gestured to remove my earphones. I removed it and I listened to her.

"when we get there you better behave yourself young man." She said sternly.

"where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"what do you mean where?" she asked in confusion.

I shook my head and made a face.

"To Mr. Benedict of course! In Stonetown!" she gaped at me in disbelief.

I shrugged at her. "who's that?" I'm completely confused right now.

"oh dear…" she whispered. "you really don't remember them do you Reynie?"

"No? and who are 'they'?" I asked.

"you know what?" I added. "I'll meet them when I'll meet them , I forgot everything ever since we moved to California" as I placed my earphones back to my ears and replayed the song again.

"Everything?" I heard Amma before the song started. I nodded at her and looked outside the window.

She sat back again in her seat and placed her sunglasses back. And got out her PDA and started to make notes for her agent. Amma became a movie producer after she married my dad. An Executive Producer to be exact. I heard they were shooting a movie this weekend. Dad was talking on his phone about a business deal with another company. I looked around the city and saw that people were staring at our car as we passed by. Probably never seen one I guess.

The car ride was excellently boring. The only sound you'll hear is Mom and Dad talking on their cellphones. And for dad I mean shouting. He was talking the business deal and a marriage.

After 3 long hours of road trip we finally arrived. I looked at the windows and saw that we were in front of a very old house, with gray stoned walls, high arched windows, and a roof with red shingles that glowed like embers in the morning sun. Roses grew along the iron fence, and near the house towered a gigantic elm tree, perhaps older than the building itself, its green leaves tinged with the first yellow colors of autumn. Shaded by the elm's branches were an ivy-covered courtyard and the stone steps themselves were half-covered with ivy.

The door opened and a man came out in a blue plaid suit with spectacles accompanied by two women. One was in yellow coveralls with red hair. I snickered. She kinda looked like a pencil I thought to myself. And the other one was in a yellow sundress with coal black skin and lustrous braided hair.

Another man came out with 2 teenagers and a child. The other one was girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Damn she's hot! I found a chick guys I smirked to myself. She was wearing a purple dress with a belt around her waist and she carried a bucket! This house just keeps on getting weirder, that's what bags are for! I laughed to myself. The other one was bald with wire-rimmed spectacles and he was fidgeting to no end. I looked down and saw a girl in red coat with blonde hair staring at our car with huge eyes. The driver pushed the button and the door rose up.

All of us went out of the car. Mom and Dad made their way towards the crowd at the courtyard and greeted them. I stayed far from them and watched the scene before me. I crossed my arms and tightened my jaw. I tuned the volume to the loudest, which is pretty loud considering they glanced at me. I didn't notice the song that was playing was my one of my favorites : Teenagers by MCR.

I am beyond pissed right now. I can't believe Amma married this douche.

I watched soundlessly as Amma explained to the man in blue what happened as he solemnly nodded. They began to laugh and I saw my mom twirl. They probably complimented her outfit I thought to myself. The driver brought my luggage beside me and bowed. I nodded to him thanks and he went back to the car. I turned my gaze back to Amma and I saw her waving her hands towards me.

I raised a brow at her. What is she doing? I thought weirdly. I saw her sigh and made her way towards me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the group. Dad placed an arm around my shoulders looking smug. It's not over you little son of a bitch. I'll have my revenge on you. I growled at him.

"this isn't over you hag" I glared at him. Amma and Dad just chuckled at me.

I stood in front of them with an impassive face. My brain hurts. Who are these people? That woman won't tell me anything! I noticed that there were guards posted everywhere. What is this place? Prison?

I nodded at each of them and glanced at Amma. She slapped her face with her palm.

"Reynie , honey " she laughed nervously. "This is Mr. Benedict"

I looked at the man before me. I looked at his eyes, and I saw amusement. What did I do? I nodded at him before my mom pulled me away, to 2 women trying hard not to smile.

"Sweetie, this is Number 2" she gestured at the woman in yellow. I snickered when I accidentally pictured a pencil in my mind.I saw my mom glare at me as she tightened her grip on my arm. Not that it hurt or anything so I covered my laugh with a cough. My Dad tightened his grip on my shoulder. I growled at him and he just glared at me. The woman in yellow just simply looked at me unfazed.

"Why is her name Number 2?" I said trying hard not to smile.

"Just because" Amma said mysteriously. She is crazy.

"This is Rhonda Kazembe" she gestured at the woman in the yellow sundress. I nodded at her. Once again my mom pulled me to the man in a Weatherbeaten jacket and hat and 2 teenagers around my age and a child. I stared at the girl in front of me. She's pretty hot. Her hair was silky straight until her mid back. She had baby blue eyes. Wait, are those tears?

"This is-" Amma started only to be interrupted by the child in a red coat.

"Wait! Why are you introducing him to us again! Doesn't he remember us?" she shouted at Amma. I suddenly grew furious. I hated children. Especially annoying ones. I removed my sunglasses and glared at her. I noticed that Dad was doing the same thing.

"Watch it kid" I narrowed my eyes at her. She stuck her tongue at me and I boiled in anger. The gang leader in me suddenly burst.

"Why don't you make me?" the child screamed and glared at me .Who does this…thing think she is?. Did I mention that I hate kids? She is definitely going to get it now. This is gonna be fun. I noticed that Dad loosened his grip a little. I chuckled silently to myself. I wonder whose going to be first. I am.

"You really don't want that" I glared at her,

"you better shut your trap before I grant your request punk. And believe me you wouldn't like the way I make people shut up. When I make them quiet, I do it permanently. You don't know who your dealin-" I got interrupted when Amma suddenly pulled me away far from them with Dad following behind us.

I saw everyone gape at me with shock in their eyes. I glared at the kid as Amma pulled me near the bushes. I looked back and She just glared at me back and she made a face. I growled at her and I pulled away from Amma and made my way towards her. The man in the weatherbeaten jacket went in front of her. as if that would help. I handled guys way larger than this nitwit over here. I heard my mom call the driver. I felt a pair of arms around me. I growled at him furiously.

"let me go you turd!" I growled as I wiggled out. I elbowed him in the gut and punched him square in the flew across the courtyard and the man in black caught him before he crashed against the elm tree.

I always hated Bosley. He's secretly gay.

He goes to my room every other night and declares his lovs for "Master Reynie".

I glared at the girl once again and it made her whimper. I smirked in victory. I turned around and saw Amma and Dad glaring at me. I scratched the back of head sheepishly. Its just made their glare darken more. What did I do? I just warned the little devil. I wasn't the one who attacked first!

"Its her fault! , she talked back to you!" I defended my self. I humphed and crossed my arms on my chest.

"And the driver?" Dad said gesturing at the driver with a bloody nose like a game show host.

She just massaged her forehead using her thumb and index finger. "Darling. This is what involves you into fights! You can't control your temper" she scolded me.

"You better behave yourself young man! You will treat these people with the uttermost respect am I clear?" Dad growled at me. I just glared at him back.

I bet he plans to leave me here forever. I bet you all of my scars he would.

"When we go back there I want you to say sorry to Constance alright?" Amma said calmly.

I pretended to notice something in the clouds. I could feel the glare my mom was giving me. And judging from the way she looks like, she won't take no for an answer. I sighed and I ran my finger through my brown hair.

"Alright already, I'll say sorry!" I mumbled.

"Good boy" she smiled smugly and patted my cheek. I grumbled at her and I heard chuckles from the group away from us. I put my sunglasses back on. I want to glare at her while I'm saying sorry. That kid is getting on my nerves.

Amma pulled me towards the now smiling group. good thing they can't see my eyes right now or I'll-

"Hon, don't you wanna say something to Constance?" she smiled sweetly at me interrupting my thoughts. I know that smile. That dangerous smile she uses on me and dad when we ditch her at the dining table. Its not our fault she's so slow.

I glared at her through my eyeglasses. She smiled smugly at me. I am near. I am very very near I am close to ripping her head off her neck.

"Sorry" I said between my gnashed teeth. Good thing I had braces. It was worth it.

"Sure, on one condition. Remove your sunglasses" she said snickering at my expression. I just glared at her more. I ignored her request and glared through her more. Dad grabbed my sunglasses and they all grimaced at my expression. Dad just shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"I thought so" she said smugly.

"Constance stop it!" the guy beside her whispered.

I was glaring at her with all my might. I saw Amma from the corner of my eyes sigh and slap her palm against her forehead. i smirked. I bent down until we were eye to eye. I narrowed my eyes at her. I glared at her. Let's see how tough you are.

The courtyard became quiet as a library in a second. The only sound you can hear is the wind and the trees swaying with it.

After a few moments I looked at her eyes closely. I saw fear. I chuckled as I stood up straight.

"Your all bark and no bite. I saw fear in your eyes and I just glared at ya" I smirked. "if your scared at that you better not get in my way twerp or your seriously going get it." I said monotonously.

I turned around and called the driver to bring my luggage inside. I followed him into the house and slammed the door. I made my way into the back door and went to the backyard. I climbed a biggest tree there and sat down on one of the branches. I stared at the sunset going down. I put one leg over the other and put my hands behind my head. I shuffled the song. : Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne. I moved my head to the beat and tuned the volume to the loudest.

I closed my eyes enjoying the wind. It was relaxing. I completely forgot about my mood with that kid. I felt someone in front of me. I just kept my eyes closed for a few seconds. I opened my eyes and I jumped out from the tree and landed on the ground on my feet. I looked up and saw the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes gaping at me in shock. She backflipped and landed infront of me with her arms crossed. I noticed I was a taller than her by a few inches. I looked at her eyes behind my sunglasses. She looked at me defiantly. She tilted her chin a little and met my eyes. We just stayed like that for a long time until she took a step forward.

"What do you want?" I asked her annoyed. I admit she's hot but its getting annoying. I don't mind staring at her pretty face but it somewhat irks me.

I scowled at her and I jumped up the tree again regaining my old position before this chick came. I closed my eyes again, relaxing, when I felt her in front of me. Again. I removed my sunglasses and glared at her in annoyance.

"What do you want?" I said between my teeth. She just stared at me. What is wrong with her? Is she mute or something?

"Cat got your tongue or something?" I asked. Again, she just stared,

"listen I don't know sign language alright? I didn't pay attention in English class s-" I was interrupted by her growl.

"okay then, so your not mute. Then what is it that you want?" I growled at her..

"who are you?" she asked me passively.

"Reynie Carlisle , now leave me alone!" I growled as I jumped out of the tree and went inside the house.

I shuffled the songs and it suddenly turned off. Battery's dead.

I went inside and called the driver.

"Bosely! Where'd you put my bags?"I called outloud in this huge godforsaken house.

"Its upstairs in your room at the end of the hall, Reynie" the man in blue said while going down the stairs.

"Hn, thanks" I said going up the stairs past him.

"my dear boy, do you have a minute? I shall need to speak with you in my study" the man in blue said politely.

I scowled and nodded grudgingly. I followed him into this room filled with books. There wasn't even a place to sit except the damn floor! Stupid books.

"why do you have so many books around here?" I asked, annoyed.

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. And I tightened my jaw. This is such a waste of time! I scowled to myself. I looked around and saw the girl I was having a nice chat with at the courtyard sitting down on the floor, scowling at me. The guy beside her who keeps on freaking' fidgeting and its getting annoying! And the chick I was angry earlier up on the tree. Who are these people? I just stared at the boy who keeps on fidgeting. Alright. He needs to stop it before I make him stop permanently.

"Oi, you with the glasses. Stop fidgeting. Its getting annoying" I said monotonously.

He immediately stopped fidgeting and was now polishing his spectacles over and over again. Does this kid ever stop moving? I scowled, getting annoyed by this house and the people in it.  
>"Welcome back Reynie! Its nice to see you again, and my have you changed!" the man in blue said blissfully. Back? When did I ever go here in the first place?<p>

"Tch, tell me about it." the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes grumbled.

I made a face at her and balled my fists. What's going on here? Their talking about how I changed and I don't even know these people!

"Who are you people? I don't even know you guys" I said dryly.

"where's Mom and Dad?" I asked

"they left a few minutes ago" the man said gently. I scowled. They seriously left me here!

The guy in wire-rimmed glasses gaped at me while the twerp was glowering at me. i gave her a look that's says what?-you-wanna-mess-with-me? she just scowled and looked infront.

"Reynie, you don't remember us at all? Me, Rhonda and Number 2?"the man in blue asked disbelievingly. I snorted.

"Who the hell has a name called number 2?" I asked amused. "plus, there's a kid here named sticky" I snickered.

I noticed the kid in glasses stiffen. I chuckled.

"Hey specs, its you isn't it?" I laughed. These guys are more freakier than my gang! and that's saying something. I need to get out of here before I become one of theme.

"this house is crazy, I'm out of here" I laughed. I opened the door and saw the man in weatherbeaten clothes covering the way. i glared at him behind my sunglasses.

"move it" I scowled. I hate this house.

"Hi to you too Reynie!" the man said cheerfully. Who is this guy? 1-2 more inches and were already the same height. He had yellow hair and blue eyes just like the girl I was talking to at the backyard. Maybe their related or something.

He wrapped his arms around me and carried me across the room. Alright! I had enough of this. They're underestimating me. I raised my legs so I backflipped on top of him. So now I'm behind him and I was the one carrying him. He groaned in pain because of his arms. I let go of him and dusted my hands. I smirked. I turned around and saw a man in an apron and spatula with a moustache. He was big. He had huge muscles and by the looks of it, he's probably Mexican. He dropped the spatula and ran to me. I ducked down and kicked his gut. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and twisted it. he pulled it back before I could break it. I ran towards him knocking a few books on the floor and elbowed his ribs. I turned 360 degrees and punched his face. He flew across the room and landed on the wall near the window. I looked at the audience behind me. They all stood up gasping at what I did. I didn't give a shit. They all ran to the Mexican dude and helped him up, while the chick ran to the man in black.

"who are you people?" I scowled at them. The man in blue ushered the 2 teenagers and the child out of the study and called the 2 women to remove the 2 men I fought earlier. The guards came running in. I looked around. There were 4 men and 1 woman. I felt cuffs around my wrists. I chuckled. Cuffs can't really hold me. That's why they use spiked cuffs at the police station at Cali. I easily broke it and my hands were free without a single scratch. They all gaped at me disbelievingly. I turned around and punched the guy who placed the cuffs on me. I flew across the room and landed on the shelf. I looked back and saw 2 guards running at me towards me. I put my index finger on the neck of the other one and he fell on the floor unconscious.

I kicked the other one in the stomach as hard as I could. And get this, he literally flew out of the window. I would've laughed if I wasn't in a situation like this. The woman jumped on me and we both fell on the ground. She had a square face. I looked at the name patch and saw PLUGG. We were both rolling on the floor. Trying to be on top. We were both holding each other's wrists. I growled at her. one chance Reynie. One… Two… THREE! I was below her and I kicked her on the chest. She flew and landed on the man near the shelf. I was panting heavily right now. 1 more to go. I looked behind me and saw that he had a tazer with him. He ran to me hoping to hit me with it. I moved out of the way. Once he passed by me I grabbed his arm and bent it so he was the one who got hit. He was shaking on the floor with little sparks coming out of his arms. He dropped the tazer and fell on the floor. I sighed in relief. 2 straight fights. Phew. I wonder how the guys are doing without me.

I checked myself and saw that I didn't have any scratches on. No bruises. No anything. Pathetic guards. I checked the room and saw that the windows were shattered. 2 slumped against the shelves. 3 lying on the floor unconscious. I chuckled. This was the easiest fight ever. I smirked. I made my way out of the room. And saw the man in weatherbeaten clothes holding a tranquilizer gun at me. He pushed the button and a dart came out. I chuckled. I tilted my head to the right and the dart passed by my ear. He looked at me like I had 3 heads. Stupid man.

"I'll be in my room" I chuckled. I walked towards the hallway when I remembered something.

"Mom and Dad will pay for the windows. i didn't check their pulse but I think one of them will probably be in a coma for a few months. I don't think he'll survive with electricity inside his artery" I added. All of the jaws dropped in shock. They all ran inside the study and gasped outloud. I walked towards my room when I heard a swizzing sound. I ducked and I looked up. I saw a dart pass above my head landing a few feet away from me. I chuckled silently. I could feel their shocked faces behind my head. I smirked and I went inside my room.

I lied down the bed and I grabbed my headphones and began listening to music. My Friends Over You by New Found Glory. I lowered the volume when I heard ambulance siren's getting louder and louder. I heard a ferocious knocking on the door. I ignored it. I began listening to the song. I missed my favorite part dammit!

I restarted the whole song and tuned it to the loudest volume. I still hear that annoying knocking. I got my beats headphones and put it on. Peace and quiet at last. What I like about these headphones is that when you put it one, without the music starting, you won't hear anything, even the loudest shout, you wouldn't be able to hear.

**Kate's Pov**

I was so happy when I heard that Reynie was coming back. After 6 years of no communication he's finally coming home! I was looking outside the window when I saw an expensive looking car parking outside the house. Someone's been busy. They're here! Finally!. I called Milligan, Sticky and Constance. I rushed upstairs and went to our room.

I looked around and saw Constance snoozing inside her blanket.

I made my way towards the bed and shook her as hard as I could.

"Constance! They're here! They're here!" I laughed as I shook her. she opened her eyes and began running around the room looking for her shoe. i ran along the hallway and went inside Sticky's room. He was reading a book under the bunk bed.

"Sticky! Reynie's here!" I squealed. He literally threw his book up in shock and quickly grabbed his shoes under the bed.

I ran to our room and grabbed a purple v -neck dress and I grabbed a black belt and attached my bucket with me. After 6 years I still had my bucket with me.

I ran with Sticky and Constance behind me and I jumped on the stairs and slid down along the handle bars. We were about to dash out of the house when Milligan stopped us.

"hold your horses there! Before we go out I need to explain some things to you" Milligan said seriously.

"can't it wait later?" I whined.

"No. now listen. The Reynie you will meet is not the same boy we all loved 5 years ago." Milligan frowned. "That Reynie is very different compared to the one before. He belongs to one of the most fearsome gangs in California. Plus, he's the leader" He grimaced.

The leader? This is impossible. He's only 17 years old!

"He's only 17 years old! How could he be the leader?" I shrieked. This can't be happening. Where was the innocent boy that we all loved?. I felt sick in my stomach. I just realized that 5 years was a long time. I doubt he remembered us at all. I felt tears in my eyes.

" Mrs. Peru- I mean Mrs. Carlisle told Mr. Benedict last night that he got into a fight. the police checked the alley and he fought against 10 thugs, all in comas, unconscious or dead. He's the leader of EinoAi."

"what?" Sticky shouted.

"I saw them at the newspaper last week! The police found them having a street fight against another gang!" Sticky shuddered.

"My point exactly, he's been into fights. He became a rebel when he moved to California. His parents hoped to send him here so we can return him into the boy we all loved. They were about to send him here a few years ago but he refused" He frowned.

"let's just meet him already!, I like this Reynie better." Constance said smugly.

"alright, and one more thing. I don't want to hear anything from you guys when we go outside. No one will speak until we go inside, am I clear?" Milligan said sternly.

"we promise" we mumbled.

We went out of the house and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle, Reynie's parents. Wow, talk about fashion. Ms. Pe-Carlisle looks great! She looks like one of those celebrities in the newspapers!, and Mr. Carlisle looks like a strict rich business man. I looked around and I saw a guy standing near the fence.

My jaw dropped. Is that Reynie? The world doesn't make sense anymore. He stood with an impassive face and he looks like he has a strong jaw. He was wearing a leather jacket, a tight plain white shirt, black jeans and black shoes. I noticed his chest. The guy has freakin' 6 pack?. I looked at his crossed arms and saw that his muscled were a little big. I wanted to squeal right now. He's handsome! I feel the blood rushing to my face. Too bad Milligan told us to keep quiet or I would've screamed right now. I heard loud music coming out of his earphones. I could feel him looking at us behind those police sunglasses of his. He raised his eyebrow at Mrs. Perumal. I mean Mrs. Carlisle. I looked at her and saw that she was waving furiously. She sighed and went towards Reynie and grabbed his arms. He removed his earphones when he was infront of Mr. Benedict , Number 2 and Rhonda.

Alright Kate, were next. Don't make a fool out of your self! I whined to myself. I heard him snicker infront of Number two. I looked at them and I saw that he was scowling at his dad. They were having a glaring contest.

I heard his mom introduce Rhonda to him. Why was she introducing us to him? Did he really forget about us? I felt like crying. 5 years was a long time, but it didn't mean he should forget his friends! Especially his best friends!

Ms. Perumal pulled him along until they reached us. I stared at him I can't wipe the tears now. I hope he wouldn't notice them. He was staring at me. HE'S STARING AT ME! I was squealing on the inside. Now that I've gotten a closer look at him, he's seriously hot. My mouth is begging for me to drool. I gulped and stared at Ms. Perumal's shoes.

"This is-" Ms. Perumal started only to be interrupted by Constance. I wanted to use my super glue on her mouth right now. She's dead! Did she even listen to Milligan?

"Wait! Why are you introducing him to us again! Doesn't he remember us?" she shouted at Amma.

I looked at Reynie and I saw that he looked furious with Constance. My stomach flipped. I felt sick. Is this really Reynie?. He removed his eyesglasses and he was giving her a death glare.

"Watch it kid" He narrowed his eyes at her. He looked like he was on the verge of ripping Constance's head. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"Why don't you make me?" Constance shrieked. Were doomed. I saw him laugh to himself.

"You really don't want that" He glared at her, "you better shut your trap before I grant your request punk. And believe me you wouldn't like the way I make people shut up. When I make them quiet, I make sure they're quiet permanently. You don't know who your dealin-" He made a move to move closer only to be cut off by Ms. Perumal as she pulled him away from us. I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to beat up Constance for a second there- OH shit, he's coming this way! I looked down at Constance and she was making a face at him. I growled silently. That kid. Milligan moved in front of Constance, but Reynie is still making his way towards her.

I looked back at Reynie and I saw their driver wrap his arms around him.

He growled "Let me go you turd!"

He elbowed the poor guy and kicked him in his shin. The driver fell on his knees groaning in pain. He let go of Reynie in an instant and clutched his stomach. Reynie looked back at Constance and glared at her. I heard Constance whimper. He smirked . and turned around infront of his Mom and Dad. He scratched the back of his head as he made his way towards them.

"its her fault! She shouted at you!" I heard from afar.

"Constance, you should've just kept quiet. Look at what you did." Milligan said looking sadly at the driver lying on the grass.

"she's introducing us to him because he doesn't remember anything. Absolutely nothing. All that time in the monk building, the train, when we were finding the duskwort, the institute, he doesn't remember any of those, its best if you just keep quiet. From the looks of it, he wants to destroy you right now, because his mother told us that he despises children, especially annoying ones such as yourself" Milligan said knowingly.

We all gasped. He hates children? What happened to him? We all looked back at the scene and saw that he was looking at the sky as his parents were glaring at him. After a few seconds he mumbled something. Mrs. Carlisle smiled and patted his cheek. He grumbled away from her. We all chuckled at Reynie and his antics. I looked at Constance smiling smugly.

"Constance behave yourself!" Sticky said nervously. Reynie and his parents were back infront of us.

"Sweetie, don't you wanna say something to Constance?" Mrs. Carlisle said smiling sweetly at him.

"Sorry" He said between his teeth.

"Sure, on one condition. Remove your sunglasses."Constance smiled smugly at him. She obviously knows something we don't. I looked curiously at Reynie. He ignored her and continued watching her. His Dad grabbed his sunglasses and we all grimaced at his expression. He was glaring at her furiously. If looks could kill, Constance would've died a thousand deaths by now.

"I thought so" Constance said smugly.

"Constance stop it!" Sticky said growling at her.

I looked at Mrs. Carlisle and she slapped her palm on her face. If this is what happens in the morning when he's here, I don't want to find out what he's like the rest of the day.

He bent down smirking at Constance. He glared at her with much ferocity that everyone became quiet in an instant. I looked at Mr. Benedict and saw that he was whispering something to Number 2 and Rhonda and they were nodding. They're probably planning something.

We stayed like that for a long time. Constance was returning the glare but it was slowly fading as she stared at Reynie's eyes. I feel Sticky fidgeting beside me. I heard a chuckle from Reynie and he suddenly stood up.

"Your all bark and no bite. I saw fear in your eyes and I just glared at ya" He smirked. "if your scared when I glare, you better not get in my way twerp or your seriously going get it." He said monotonously.

He called the driver to bring his luggage in and he followed him inside. He slammed the door so hard that the windows shook.

"Well, that was quite a traumatizing experience wasn't it Constance?" Sticky said furiously. She just looked the other way. What a way to bust a child's ego Reynie.

"that's because you didn't see what I saw in his eyes! If you only saw it, you yourself would be traumatized for life!" she whispered.

"I'm afraid he's done some things that no child should ever see." Mrs. Carlisle sighed as Mr. Carlisle hugged her.

"I shall do my best Mrs. Perumal, I mean Mrs. Carlisle" Mr. Benedict said smiling at her.

"Constance, what did I tell you? Didn't I say that you all keep quiet when were outside?" Milligan said, frustrated.

"how could I keep quiet? He's beat up people! And he was thinking about ripping my head off my neck!" Constance shouted. We all gaped at her when Moocho Brazos, went outside to greet Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle.

"what happened here? i almost dropped the pies when someone slammed the door" Moocho said worriedly.

"that was just Reynie dear, nothing to fuss about" Number two said eating a banana.

"My, he certainly has changed. Physically, Mentally and emotionally!" Mr. Benedict exclaimed.

"I'll say, he doesn't even remember us!" I shouted furiously as I sat on the grass with Constance as I crossed my arms and humphed.

"I'm the one who's going to suffer the most! I'll be sleeping with him!" Sticky exclaimed nervously wiping his spectacles.

" I'll talk some sense into that guy" I growled as I stood up. And dusted my self. I made my way towards the backyard when I felt someone pull me. I turned around and saw Milligan. I saw worry in his eyes.

"don't worry dad, I can take care of myself" I smiled at him. He nodded and let go of my wrist. I went inside the house. I wonder where he is? I checked the backyard and saw he was lying on a tree branch listening to his ipod.

I jumped up on the tree and sat infront of him. I just stared at him for a long time, and we stayed like that until he decided to jump out of the damn tree! I looked down staring at him in disbelief. He looked up at me like I was crazy. I backflipped off the tree and landed in front of him crossing my arms.

We just stayed in that position. He's taller than me by 3 inches. He has a flawless face. Body sculpted like a god. I tore my gaze away from his body and looked at him. I tilted my chin a little so I could stare at his eyes. Stupid sunglasses, their in the way! I took a step forward and met his gaze defiantly.

"What do you want?" He asked me, annoyed.

I just kept quiet and just stared at him. He scowled at me and jumped up in the tree again. He just jumped 15 feet in the air! Is he a kangaroo or something? I jumped up after him. He looks relaxed and he's enjoying the wind. He removed his sunglasses and glared at me.

"what do you want?" he asked me between his teeth. I just kept my stare.

"cat got your tongue?" He asked. I just stared at him. I can't believe this is actually Reynie. He's so different! Where was the calm and compassionate boy we all loved? The aliens abducted him and replaced him with this…this…Monster!.

"Listen, I don't know sign language alright?"He said. He thinks I'm a freakin' mute?

"I didn't listen to English class so-" I cut him off with my growl. He doesn't listen in class? Who is this guy? I for one think this isn't Reynie at all!.

"Okay the, so your not mute. Then what is it that you want?" he growled at me. my left eye was twitching to no end.

"who are you?" I said bluntly.

"Reynie Carlisle! Now leave me alone!" He growled as he jumped off the tree and went inside the house. I sighed. That bastard is going to pay. I ran to Mr. Benedict's study and sat there with Constance and Sticky.

"I talked to Reynie" I told them.

"what'd he say?" Sticky grumbled.

"he thought I was mute!" I whined. That nitwit's going to pay! Their jaws dropped and stared at me. I pouted and nodded at them.

We heard the door opening and sat down quietly on the floor. We saw Mr. Benedict entering with Reynie behind him. He looked around with annoyance plain in his handsome features.

"why do you have so many books around here?" He said, irritated. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

I sat there gaping at him. Since when did he hate books? He loved books! Poor Sticky, he was fidgeting. I know how he feels. He lost his best friend for a long time and he returns like this.

"Oi , you with the eyeglasses. Stop fidgeting, its getting annoying." He said monotonously.

I growled silently as I watched Sticky polish his spectacles. I followed Milligan's order and I just kept quiet. He told us that whenever Reynie's near none of us would speak or move. Except Sticky of course.

"Welcome back Reynie! Its nice to see you again, and my have you changed!" Mr. Benedict said cheerfully.

Reynie just stood there staring at him. The idiot has no respect!

"tch, tell me about it" I grumbled. He made a face at me and balled his fists. Cha! Like I even care! Why I outta-

"who are you people? I don't even know any of you" he said dryly interrupting my thoughts.

"where's mom and dad?"he asked. He just can't wait to get out of this place did he?

"they left a few minutes ago" Mr. Benedict said gently. I admired Mr. Benedict's tolerance over this bastard. Its like another Constance. Constance glared at me. I sighed. She probably heard my thoughts.

He was looking at Constance defiantly. I looked at Constance and she was scowling a him.

"Reynie, you don't remember us at all? Me, Rhonda and Number 2?" Mr. Benedict said disbelievingly.

He snorted "who the hell has Number two for a name?" he asked amused.

"and there's a kid named Sticky around here!"he snickered. Sticky stiffened beside me. He's very touchy when it comes to his name.

"Hey specs! Its you isn't it?" He laughed. I gnashed my teeth. I growled. This guy is something…

"This house is crazy, I'm outta here" He laughed. He opened the door and was about to go outside when he saw Milligan standing in the way. I smirked. Milligan will teach him.

"Move it" Reynie scowled at him.

"Hi to you too Reynie!" Milligan said cheerfully. He wrapped his arms around Reynie and carried him all the way here. I snickered. That'll teach him a lesson. I gaped when I saw him backflip on top of Milligan. He was now behind him. I wanted to help Milligan but he shook his head and smiled. I nodded at him and stayed where I was. He groaned in pain because of the uncomfortable state of his arms bent behind him. Reynie carried him effortlessly and dropped him on the floor.

All of our jaws dropped. He defeated Milligan in less than 2 minutes! Moocho Brazos came to help. I almost laughed at him. he was wearing mittens, and a hello kitty apron! And he was holding a spatula! He ran towards Reynie. There's no way Reynie could defeat our circus' strong man. That's just imposible

Reynie ducked down and kicked his gut. Moocho tried to punch him but he grabbed Moocho's fist and twisted it. Moocho pulled it back before Reynie could break it. Reynie ran towards him knocking a few books on the floor and elbowed his ribs. He turned a full 360 degrees and punched Moocho's face. He flew across the room and landed on the wall near the window. Mr. Benedict and Sticky ran towards Moocho while me and Constance ran to Milligan. Mr. Benedict told us to go out of the study and he sent Rhonda and Number 2 to get Moocho and Milligan. Mr. Benedict sent 5 guards in the study. Rhonda and number two came out with the 2 men n their backs. They shut the door and stayed with us out in the hallway.

We heard crashes and thumps coming from the study. There was a sound of glass shattering and a scream downstairs. Rhonda and Number 2 ran downstairs to see what was going on. Constance put her hands on her ears. We heard another crash inside.I wonder what she saw because she closed her eyes tightly. I looked at the door when the door knob started to move.

"I hope its Ms. Plug!" Sticky silently prayed. I silently agreed with him. or jaws dropped when we saw Reynie coming out without a single bruise or scratch. He looked perfectly fine. He was chuckling to himself. He smirked when he saw us. Amusement was plain in his gorgeous brown eyes. We peeped inside and I gasped. Ms. Plugg was groaning near the bookshelves with another guard behind her. 1 was one the floor looking paralyzed with a man beside him unconscious. I looked at the window and saw that it was shattered on the ground.

With all the mess he made inside, how could he be perfectly fine? This is just plain crazy. Who is this guy? Milligan got out his tranquilizer gun and fired it at Reynie. He smirked as he tilted his head on the right. And the dart passed by with a swoosh.

Milligan narrowed his eyes at Reynie. He was completely shocked as we were.

"I'll be in my room" He chuckled. He made his way towards the Boy's room. He stopped and turned around.

"mom and dad will pay for the windows. I didn't check their pulse, but I'm pretty sure that 2 of them will be in a coma for at least a few months. The one who flew out in the courtyard and the other one who got hit by a tazer" He added.

The one who flew out the courtyard? That's crazy talk! And what is he talking about a tazer? We all ran in the study and gasped. What happened in here? Mr. Benedict helped Ms. Plugg and the other guards while Milligan went out the hallway. He fired a dart once again at Reynie. I heard a chuckle from him and he bent down and watched the dart pass by above him. My jaw dropped. Who is this kid?

"I'm loosing my touch" Milligan said to himself. I patted his back.

"your not loosing your touch, he's just…" I trailed off , not finding the right words.

"thanks Katie-cat" he beamed at me. Rhonda and Number two went upstairs to join us. Rhonda was wiping her forehead with a hankerchief. And Number two was eating a chocolate power bar.

"One of the flew out and landed in front of the guards guarding the entrance, but don't worry we called an ambulance and told them he tripped" she panted.

"and he came out from the window! Where is that young man? I would like to have a word with him!"  
>Number two snarled as she ate the rest of the power bar.<p>

"he's in his room" Constance blurted. Number two stomped her way to the boy's room and knocked on the door loudly. We waited behind her. Milligan got his tranquilizer gun ready. Constance was beside number two looking smug. I was with Sticky and Mr. Benedict behind number two.

We waited for a long time and still no one opened the door. Number two was loosing her patience and got the key to the room and opened it. we all barged in the room and saw him lying down on Sticky's bed in sweatpants. Shirtless. He was wearing those headphones that make's everything go quiet. He had his arms behind his head and he looked relaxed. He raised a brow at us. I slapped my forehead with my palm. He was shirtless! I just stared at him and his roman god body. He noticed me staring and smirked at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" He smirked.

My eyes narrowed and my jaw dropped. I was blushing infront of him like a lovestruck idiot. I tore my gaze away from his body and looked at Milligan. He was trying hard not to smile and was shaking his head. Rhonda and Number two had red tints on their cheeks. He ignored us and was bobbing his head to the music.

Number two shook her head and growled at him.

"you young man have a lot of explaining to do!" She snarled.

She went closer to him and put her hands on her hips.

"you were sent here to behave! Not beat up the guards! You need to control your temper! We are just trying to help you and you go off beating up the cook! You will get no pies when we have supper! I understand if you don't remember everything all of us have been through but you still owe us a lot of respect! Why Reynie! You owe us your life for saving you when the men kidnap-" She cut herself off when she noticed Reynie looking at her weirdly.

"give it up Number two. He didn't hear a single word you said. As long as he has those headphone's on, he won't hear you " I grumbled. Mr. Benedict whispered something in number two's ear. She nodded and went outside. He gestured Milligan to accompany her. We all sat down on the floor. Mr. Benedict removed Reynie's headphones and put it on his ears. Big mistake.

"hey that's mine!" Reynie whined.

Mr. Benedict just looked at him with a bored expression. Reynie growled for a second then he smirked. At the blink of an eye he was back lying down on the bed with his headphone on his ears smirking at us.

"better luck next time pops. Get your own!" He smirked smugly. He removed it and left it hanging around his neck.

"so what do you guys want? And apology? If you didn't send the guards. None of these would've happened you nitwits" he growled.

"you didn't have to beat them up badly you know!" I growled as I stood up.

"I was only defending myself!" he exclaimed. "what's wrong about that?"

"you sent the guard flying out the window you twit!" I snarled at him.

"I'll leave you four alone, you have a lot of catching up to do" Mr. Benedict said as he went out of the room.

Reynie stood up and put a shirt on. He sat down on his bed and stared at us.

"I don't do apologies" he said as he smirked at Constance. "am I right little girl?" he mocked her.

She growled and ran towards Reynie. He just chuckled. He stretched out his palm and placed it on Constance's forehead. he laughed when she tried to bite his arm off.

"now you had your fun, now leave me alone" he mumbled.

I laughed humorlessly.

"no mister. We will not leave you alone until you tell us what happened to our best friend" I stomped my foot. I grabbed his collar and glared at him. I don't care if he's hot, I'll castrate him!

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his lips on my ear.

"you sure you wanna find out?" he whispered seductively as he caressed my back. His hands moving up and down.

I literally froze and narrowed my eyes. I blushed furiously and looked behind me. I saw Constance making gagging noises and Sticky was… well he fainted. Poor guy, he had a lot to handle in one day.

He chuckled as he kissed my nose and jumped back to his bed and He winked at me.

"you should have seen your face! it was priceless!" he laughed out loud.

I snarled as I tackled him on the floor. We were rolling everywhere! We even rolled over on poor Sticky.

I stood up and dusted myself. I humphed at him and sat on the floor. He sat on the floor with us. He glared at each and everyone of us.

"you people are weird. That guy has a name called Sticky. That pencil looking lady has a name called number two. The guy in black has a gun that shoots darts for a weapon. You get seduced easily. And you" he pointed at Constance "your just plain crazy" he said bluntly.

"I don't even know you freaks and suddenly you call me your best friend? I already have a best friend. And he's on the other side if the country!" he growled.

"so would you please leave me alone? Or would you mind explaining to me who you people are before I explode!" he shouted as he pulled his hair. Talk about issues.

"I'm Kate Weatherall, that's Constance Contraire and that guy who fainted is Sticky Washington." I said.

"I'm Reynie Muldoon Carlisle" he said. I glared at him

"what?" he asked innocently. Clueless bitch.

"tell us more about yourself. We already know you. Just tell us what happened for the last 6 years!" I exclaimed.

"alright sheesh, calm down woman. I moved here because I got into a fight last night in an alley against some thugs who uses sewing materials and kitchen utensils for weapons" he snorted. He got into a fight last night?.

"why'd you get into a fight anyway?" Constance asked.

"because little girl, I have lots of enemies who wants to kill me. I'm a leader of a known gang in our country and I beat up a lot of people in the past. Get it?" he mocked her.

Constance looked like she was on the verge on tearing Reynie into shreds.

"calm, down connie-girl" I sighed. I slapped my forehead. I saw Reynie smirk at her.

"Connie-girl huh?" he snickered. I let Constance bite him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed when she bit his shoulder.

"what are you? Some kind of rodent? You shouldn't go biting of other people!" He growled at her.

" Well you shouldn't beat people up just for fun! What happened to the Reynie we used to know? The boy who wouldn't dare hurt anybody! Even when it costs him his life? And don't call me connie-girl!" she snarled.

"Well guess what? he died 5 years ago!" He snarled back.

They both glared at each other. Sticky woke up and looked around. He gulped when he saw Reynie glaring at Constance. I think he wants to go back in faint mode.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for supper. I broke out the glare-fest and pulled Constance up.

"its time for supper. Change your clothes" I said hastily as i kept Constance from scratching him. I felt a pair of eyes behind me. I turned around and saw Sticky shaking his head and sent a pleading look at me as if saying not to leave him alone with this bastard. I sent him an apologetic look and went out. I practically heard him gulp when I heard Reynie chuckle darkly. I barely heard him when he whispered to himself

"This is gonna be interesting" He murmured mischeivously.

I felt sorry for Sticky.


	3. aUTHOR'S NOTE DEDICATED TO :ItsJooLeahh

Thank you so much for being the loyal to my stories even though they suck! :D and for that I love you! xD I agree that the first 2 stories of mine belong at the dumpster infront of our house but hey! I'm trying here! And even though I'm one of the authors in this archive who sucks a lot in writing, you still liked it! I am very grateful for that Thank you so so much!


End file.
